


My little big Russian Sparknotes

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Alfred's boss makes him go to High School and Alfred stuck doing homework before a meeting and Ivan's sad cause Alfred won't pay attention to him cause he's too busy with trigonometry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little big Russian Sparknotes

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a fun little thing to write, if I got anything wrong about Crime and Punishment or Russian education, My bad. And yeah, I managed to write in a small slight against twilight. But enjoy.

"Your boss is really making you go to high school?" Ivan had been forced to watch enough High School Musical to know the minimum of details about the american institution, it was the equivalent of secondary school in his own country.

"I know right, it totally sucks, he thinks I need to get caught up with my 'education' cause you know I haven't gone to school since like ever, but like I almost 400, what am I gonna need trigonometry for if I haven't managed to need it yet? " replied Alfred, who was currently surrounded by books, binders and papers on the fluffy hotel bed of the generic room they had both arrived in merely hours before. He was sitting on the bed, pen in hand, doing the homework he'd been assigned during the week and that was due in the next couple of days.

"Does he not realize that you have other duties" Ivan was sitting on one of the bluish green sitting chairs that so often came with these hotel rooms, tilted so that he was facing the other man stuck on the bed.

"No, Ivan, other duties be damned, I must master trigonometry" Alfred said sarcastically as he sunk even further into the rather plush bed. "Anyway you should be happy, we're reading some good 'ole Russian fiction in English."

"Oh really" Ivan leaned forward in his chair, "Tolstoy? Turgenev? Maybe even some Zhukovsky?"

"Dostoevsky, Crime and Punishment," Alfred flashed him the cover, " I have to finish part one by Tuesday."

"Dostoevsky is very good, but haven't you read Crime and Punishment before, I think I remember discussing it with you."

"Yeah, I read it back in like the 1880s or 90s or something, back when they had just translated the stuff for the first time"

"So you've already read it, you'll be fine."

"I read it like a hundred years ago, how is that suppose to help me, I have to write essays and take quizzes on this"

Ivan leaned back and looked critically at the blond amongst his school belongings. Alfred meanwhile looking at his computer screen to write down an assignment, the website reflecting on his glasses lens. He looked like such a studious young man."You do look like a high schooler" Ivan said flatly, he didn't really know what to make of it.

"I am a high schooler, officially, I'm seventeen according to my school." Alfred said without looking up.

"I feel as if I'm robbing from the cradle here." Ivan himself was well over 800 at this point, and Alfred was just hitting around 400. That was quite the age gap.

"Well, what can I say I like my men older and more 'experienced', plus you are hardly 'robbing the cradle' when your boyfriend is like more then 3 centuries old. And look at Twilight, Edward's allowed to date that Bella chick and nobody complained about how he's like a centuries older than her, and watches her in her sleep. Now shush I have to do some more work done before we go to that meeting." Alfred was scribbling words furiously on the handout he'd been given in one of his classes.

"We have about 10 minutes, you might as well take a break from your work" Alfred looked from the small text of the book he was studying to the dejected looking Ivan in his sitting chair.

"Are you sad because usually at this time before a meeting you're usually screwing me into the bed and next week?"  
"Now that you mention it...." Ivan shifted in his seat and became somewhat more hopeful.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how everyone else reacts to us arriving so put together" Usually, one or both of them would be rearranging their clothes or hair as they walked into the meeting room. The two of them had managed to become quite shameless.

"Looking put together is not as fun as it sounds, trust me on this Alfred." Ivan decided he did not like Alfred being a student, it meant that Alfred paid less attention to him during the too few times they managed to be together in person.

But Alfred ignored the other man for a couple more moments as he finished putting the final words on something, then putting down his work, he careful maneuvered his way out of the nest of papers and assignments, grabbing his phone from under a book and checking the time. "We should start walking to that meeting".

Ivan signed, sliding his sock covered feet back into the dress shoes in front of them, he stood up as Alfred put his suit jacket back on.

However, Alfred toward back to him right before they exited the room "But after the meeting, I might need some help, y'know, with Dostoevsky."

"Will you really?"

"Who better to study Russian stuff then with Russia himself" Alfred reached over to smooth over the taller man's jacket. "And you know, maybe, we can even make a game out of it, if you know what I mean?"

"I don't know how much of a game you can make put of murder and poverty." Ivan flatly replied

Alfred huffed, playing around with Ivan's tie now, "well then we can cuddle and you can just tell me what happens in the book cause the font in that thing is tiny and I don't got the time for that with the reading and notes for history due like tomorrow or something. I can't even be absent cause they want stuff turned in online now.

Ivan opened the door, "hmm really?"

"Yeah man, damn technology, they got all these website where you like upload stuff. Like c'mon give me a break." Alfred walked into the hallway whilst talking.

"I think I can help you with the English assignment, but not with these websites." Ivan pocketed the hotel key card and closed the door behind them, carrying both of their folders and papers for the meeting.

Alfred flashed him one of his smile, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around, my little big Russian Sparknotes"

"Sparknotes?"

"Don't worry 'bout it babe" and while continuing their banter the two of them went to the meeting.


End file.
